


Fun and Games

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She nuzzled her face against his stubble-roughened cheek and breathed in his familiar scent. He'd been away on a mission for the past week and she'd missed him like crazy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is set some time into the future and has been written using the following prompt from OTP Prompts:
> 
> _**Imagine Person A of your OTP trailing kisses down Person B’s abdomen, and just as Person B starts to think that A is going to go down on them, A blows a raspberry against B’s skin and makes them laugh unexpectedly.** _
> 
> * * *

Skye smiled as she entered the bedroom and found her boyfriend sprawled out on their king sized bed. Lying on his back, his arm was bent at the elbow, his forearm slung over his head.

Tiptoeing across the room, she set down the mug of coffee she'd made for him on the nightstand before climbing onto the bed and tucking herself into his side. She nuzzled her face against his stubble-roughened cheek and breathed in his familiar scent. He'd been away on a mission for the past week and she'd missed him like crazy. 

“Hey, you,” she said softly when she noticed his eyes flutter open a couple of minutes later. 

“Hey,” Ward replied, his voice a husky whisper. “I missed waking up to you.”

Her smile widened. “Me, too.” Leaning in, she pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth. 

“Is that all I get?” he teased. 

“You're so greedy.” Shifting her position, Skye stretched out on top of him and savored the feel of his strong arms holding her tightly against his bare torso. She could feel the heat of him through the thin T-shirt she wore. Cradling his cheek, she closed the tiny gap between them and captured his mouth in a scorching hot kiss, her tongue brushing against his when he parted his lips to grant her access. 

When Ward began tugging at her T-shirt, she helped him strip it off of her and she giggled when he balled it up and threw it across the room. 

“You won't be needing that for a while,” he told her, smirking. 

“Is that so? What about work?”

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, he replied, “Coulson gave us the day off.”

“Seriously?”

“Uh huh.”

“Wait, are you sure it isn't just you 'cause he never said anything to me about it.” 

“We've both got the day off. I guess he figured you'd want to jump my bones when I got back so—”

Skye placed her hand across his mouth. “If you want to get laid you'll stop talking.”

He laughed and then licked her palm. 

“Gross,” she complained, withdrawing her hand.

“I don't hear you objecting when I'm licking other parts of your body,” he quipped. 

“I can't believe you just said that.” Burying her face in his shoulder, she tried to muffle her laughter. When, a few moments later, she raised her head and met his gaze, she felt her stomach flip-flop. His eyes had darkened and he was looking at her like he wanted to devour her whole. “Grant...”

Tangling his fingers in her hair, Ward directed her face to his and he kissed her hungrily; his other hand splayed in the center of her back. He gasped for air when they eventually drew back from one another and he watched as Skye tried to get her own breathing under some semblance of control. “What you do to me...” he murmured, nuzzling his nose against hers. 

“I could say the same,” she said, rubbing her thumb along his bottom lip. Keeping her eyes trained on his, she began planting hot, open-mouthed kisses down his chest; a tiny smirk playing on her lips. She kissed along the tight lacing of his abs, enjoying the way the muscles contracted as she moved further south. 

Ward's fingers gripped the sheet as Skye continued on her journey, the anticipation building with each kiss she bestowed upon him. The urge to close his eyes was strong but he forced himself to keep them open and on her. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip when she licked a hot stripe along his happy trail and just when he thought she was going to move that little bit lower to where he wanted to feel her the most, she suddenly puffed out her cheeks and blew a raspberry against his skin. 

The action was so unexpected he couldn't help the burst of laughter that tore from his throat. 

Skye joined in as she crawled back up his body and nipped the underside of his jaw with blunt teeth. “Oh God, baby, you should see your face.”

Banding his arms around her waist, he rolled them over so that he was now on top. “Is that so?” Sealing his mouth over hers, he kissed her hard and deep before retreating. “I hope you know I'll be paying you back.”

Rubbing her toes along his calf, she replied, “Oh, I'm counting on it.”

_Fin_


End file.
